Back when
by Lolalove123
Summary: Sequel to: Peddie: A thing called love. I suggest you read the first story before checking out the Sequel. I hope you Peddie fans are ready for a roller coaster ride of Peddarifc love! x LL Lolalove: Is how I will be signing my new A.N . x
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hiya! I'm back, and ready to show you Peddie Fans, they are not prepared to let go of their relationship that easily, noting this is four years later. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, or Peddie for that matter. **

**Enjoy! Peace out, LL (Lolalove).**

**Patricia's : **

I stare at my boyfriend James from across the Kitchen in my apartment. We don't live together, not yet anyway. He's so sweet, with his Brown hair falling over his goofy glasses. I never thought I'd picture someone like him, with me, in a million years. Not after...I don't know. James is different. Although, it's kind of hard to express my feelings in front of him, as I am Patricia.

Hang on a minute! We've jumped straight into my life, _again_! Let's just recap:

Nina and Fabian are Engaged and having an Egyptian styled wedding, I got the invite!

Amber and Alfie live in Paris and are currently waiting to move house to London.

Mara and Jerome are living a successful life in Kensington, where they now live. Mara is currently four months Pregnant with their baby girl, Kara.

Joy is seeing that Meathead Mick. Personally, I don't exactly approve, (Who AM I? HER MOTHER?) But since I am her best friend, I am happy for her. She's over in Australia, doing a research report, and spending time with Mick (It's how she met him). Did I forget to mention that she's co partners with Mara, except she'll be taking over, as Mara's Pregnant.

Anyway, did I forget anyone? Oh yes! Eddie...

* * *

I sighed, and continued cooking the pasta. I didn't always keep in touch with him. No, correction, we kept in touch for a year, and then things got a little heavy with college, and we couldn't always have late night talks, or Skype chats. So we decided to end it. But that's how it always is isn't it? Anyway, Jerome called me last year to tell me Eddie had a girlfriend, but he sounded wasted when he'd called. So I didn't believe much of what he'd said. Yes, much.

Jerome still called Eddie sometimes, just to keep him in the link. Apart from that, I really didn't know much else.

As I fell asleep that night, I replayed that scene of us breaking up. And, with James arms around my waist, (Yes, he decided to stay the night) I felt like it wasn't right. James didn't always get my play fight jokes, and took them seriously. So then we'd fight. I learned not to make cocky remarks about his glasses, and pretended to be someone I wasn't when we met up with his parents. Was it really what I wanted?

* * *

**Eddie's P.O.V: **

I'm getting on a plane now. Yep, a plane, for the first time in four years, I'm going back to England. I'm going to be living there actually, and plus, I'll be more in touch with the old Anubis gang. So, I've been kind of distant.

America and all that chizz, it was just like when I first went to high school in _America_. Jocks and Clicks and Nerds. Most of my old friends were going to the same College as me, and when they saw me, they said I'd changed, a lot. So, I hung out with them, but having a girlfriend really didn't score you points, so...I may have had a fling with a few girls, like two.

But then we broke up, by that I mean, me and Yacker broke up. We didn't want too, but College became a lot to handle and we were into two different countries. So that's how it all ended, over the phone. That was three years ago, and now I'm back. But, I don't want to get hurt again, so I'm keeping my distance from Patricia, and I got an invite to the Fabina wedding. I'm pretty sure Patricia got one too.

What was I so afraid of? Falling in love?

**So guys! What did you think? **

**Review for me! The chapter will be up soon!**

**X LL.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! Yep, back with a brand new chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed the first one!**

**X LL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, or Peddie for that matter.**

**Patricia's P.O.V:**

I woke in the morning to find James gone. I guess he had work. He works for a building society, not very exciting but he got an offer at the last minute and he sort of suits the job. I work a part time Cafe job just down the street. I know, not very exciting either but it's just till I get on my feet, and find something I want to do. But I have to admit, working in the Cafe's not bad, it pays well because lots of people go there. I didn't start until three o'clock, so I decided to lounge around in my apartment.

Knowing James he'll probably go home, and finish of paper work. I rooted through my jewellery box. I was looking for my promise ring, I just wanted to have a look at it, and I didn't wear it anymore because I was with James. I used to wear it all the time, until four weeks ago. It fit just right. I put music on and started to dance, I felt free.

"Can you bring the sun in my liiiiife?" I sung. Will I ever love again? I have a boyfriend, but...

I made myself lunch. I seriously couldn't be bothered with it, but you have to eat, that's what Trudy always said. I was too hung up on...never mind. At half one, I took a shower and then dried my hair. Only to remind myself, I was alone. Alone again. I changed into my uniform, and then tied my hair into a messy ponytail. I sighed and grabbed my car keys. I sat in the car and got lost in deep thought. Once I realised I was crying, I wiped my eyes, and put the car in gear, and then reversed.

* * *

Once I arrived, I put my name tag on. There was no mistake it was me, and as I set to work, I spotted a blonde haired boy walk through the coffee shop doors. He sat down, and looked through the menu. I gave it five minutes, and then walked over to him.

"Can I take your order sir?" I asked. He looked up, and I continued to look at the board.

"Um yeah, please could I have the pancakes and I cappuccino..." he studied my face carefully. "You look familiar..."

"So do you...oh, sorry! I had a boyfriend that looked like you, I'm Patricia. Oh, is that all?" I asked casually.

"Wait, did you say...Patricia? I'm Eddie, you _ex _boyfriend..." he trailed off.

"I'll take that as a yes then" I said, and walked off to tell Mabel the order. I leant against the counter and took a deep breath. Of course Nina would invite Eddie to her wedding, he's her protector, but why didn't she tell me?

* * *

**Eddie's P.O.V:**

That was Patricia? She hasn't changed a bit! Wait...I promised myself I wouldn't fall in love again. But – I was willing to break that promise.

As soon as she came with my pancakes, I asked her to sit down.

"So have you been?" She asked.

"Good, what about you?" I asked.

"I don't know, I guess I've been fine..." she trailed off.

"Come on, I know you better than that, what's up?"

"I don't know! I feel good one minute... but then, I feel low the next! I guess, its cause I've been thinking...about you" she said, twiddling her thumbs. She's been thinking about me?! "I dunno. My boyfriend... point is, it's not the same, not without you!"

She had a boyfriend?

"You have a boyfriend?" I asked, curiously.

"Yeah, but I just don't think it's working out. Eddie, are you staying in England?" she asked.

"Yeah, just moved" I answered, finishing my pancakes.

"I'll take theses, and then we can go and have a proper conversation" she said, and took them away. Did I really want this to work? Maybe I should just leave, falling out of love hurts, and I don't want it to happen again...

**The end of another chapter! **

**I'll update tomoz guys! **

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**X LL **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm back, ready for a shocking discovery?**

**Also – I need prompts on how Patricia's boss will be like (Her names Mable) – Personality – Looks – Voice. Leave them in the review box and I will pick the best one!**

**X LL.**

**Eddie's P.O.V:**

"So...what did you want to talk about?" I asked calmly. Of course I knew, I just didn't want to bring it straight up. After all, it had been awhile since we'd seen each other.

"Eddie, is there any way, we could be 'Us' again? I know, I'm bringing it a bit too soon, and I have a boyfriend...but..." She trailed off.

"Look, I promised myself that I wouldn't fall in love with you again. Because, if something like what happened four years ago happens again, I just don't know how I'm going to deal with it. And anyway, I wouldn't want to come between you and your boyfriend. What about you? How would you handle it? Cause we both know that long distance doesn't work" I said.

"I know, but it wouldn't be like last time! We don't have college anymore; if you wanted to go back...I would go with you" She took my hand. "All these years I've been trying to get over it and accept that you were gone. James and I have only been together for a few weeks...and, I've been living the life of someone else because of it" a tear rolled down her cheek, and so I wiped it, just like I did four years ago.

"What if we break up? What if it doesn't work out? Believe me, I want it to work as well, but...I just can't risk it. I'm sorry Patricia" I walked away. I walked away from everything I wanted. I walked away from the girl I loved.

"Eddie, at least take this" she passed me a piece of paper. It had her address and phone number on it. "Just in case..."

* * *

**Patricia's P.O.V: **

I couldn't believe he walked away from everything. I went back inside the shop and told Mable I was going to finish early.

"Oh, alright then Patricia, family members are important!" she said happily, cleaning a table.

"Thanks Mable" I said, and then put my smock on the counter. I left the shop and drove back to my apartment.

I closed the door behind, and then sunk to the floor, back against the door. I started to cry. What happened to the old me? When did I get so vulnerable and weak? I understood him, I was afraid too. But he doesn't have to be alone; I can see it in his eyes that he didn't want to let it go. But he did, I didn't blame him. He's so scared of falling in love again, what happened to the Eddie I knew and loved? Still love! To fall in love with someone you can trust, he won't know if he doesn't try? I'll be here when he's ready, with the same love from four years ago. So when he feels like trying again...

**Oh no! Tragic! **

**Don't worry Peddie Fans, **

**This will not go on for much longer! **

**Wait until the wedding...**

**X LL.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya! **

**It's time to work my Peddie magic! **

**People of the Peddie world, **

**Be very,**

**Very,**

**EXCITED!**

**X LL.**

Chapter 4

**Patricia's P.O.V: **

I sat with James in the airport in Cairo. We had just arrived in Egypt, and were very hot. I was dreading the whole thing, as Eddie would be there, and so would James. I forgot to mention that he was invited as well. For some weird reason, so was Piper. She's been living in Canada for the past four years; she said it would be easier to get her music career going there. Did I forget to mention that too?

Anyway, we called a taxi and climbed in ten minutes later. I had to go to the 'Raja' Hotel. Apparently, all the girls were there, and Amber was going mental with Nina's make – up.

"But Mara, the wedding isn't until tomorrow at eleven!" I said through the phone.

"Yes I know that, but this is for the hen doo. Um, were getting wasted..." she trailed off.

"Wasted?" I said in a hushed tone. "But...I might end up cheating!" I whisper/shouted.

"I know, I'm staying sober...I mean I tried to convince them that it was a bad idea, but Amber...well I'm pregnant!"

"What does Nina want?" I asked.

"I don't know, Ambers just taking over Patricia! The sooner you get here, the sooner we'll be organised. Well, I'll speak to you soon!" she said, and then the line went dead. I hate to disappoint you Mara, but, I'm not the same girl I was four years ago.

It was ten minutes before we arrived. Or, I arrived. I kissed James goodbye and told the driver to take him to 'Goddess' Hotel. All the boys were over there, including Eddie.

* * *

I walked into the Hotel room, and saw Joy and Amber in a total cat fight, Nina crying, Piper and Mara trying to console her and then me, dropping my bags.

"Patricia!" Joy breathed. "Thank goodness you here! Would you please tell Amber that we are staying in for a movie?"

"No we are not! We're going to get wasted!"

"AMBER! SHUT IT!" I screamed. The room fell silent, apart from Nina's sobbing. "Right Amber, get this into your head: We are not going drinking! Mara is four months pregnant, and we all have boyfriends and fiancés! So, if you want to cheat on Alfie I suggest you go now!" I shouted. She stayed quiet. "Thought so, right now, let's get organized"

Maybe I _could_ do this.

* * *

**Eddie's P.O.V:**

I sat with my legs dangling off the side of my bed. I had left Fabian to deal with chaos that was his stag doo. Suddenly, I heard them all stop and say "Who are you?" and hear a response of "I'm James, Patricia's boyfriend". And then I stopped dead in my tracks. Boyfriend?

I opened the door and they all turned their heads towards me. Fabian mouthed something and I couldn't understand. But I knew what it meant.

"James, Patricia's boyfriend" he said, holding out his hand. I shook it.

"Edison Sweet, but you can call me Eddie" I said, and started to head back to my room. I paused and turned round. "I'm Patricia's _ex – _boyfriend"

I was back. I was ready; I was the Eddie Sweet from four years ago! And...I was ready to show Patricia, I wasn't afraid to fight for her!

**OH! **

**Yeah, they're getting there!**

**In the Next chapter,**

**Things are gonna go down! **

**Review! **

**X LL.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! **

**So, I'm updating. **

**I'm also going to remind you guys...**

**Mable needs a personality! **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**X LL.**

Chapter 5

**Patricia's P.O.V:**

I hadn't realised I'd fell asleep, until I got woken up by Amber with a fog horn, and Mara, Nina, Piper and Joy all squeezed into the same bed as me. We must have all fell asleep watching 'The hunger games'.

"Guys, let's go! The weddings at eleven, we have to leave here at half past ten and its six am now! Let's get this wedding started!"She yelled from the bathroom. She came back out with a glass of cold water, and tipped it on us.

"Amber!" We screeched.

"Right, I have had it up to here with your blonde tactics! Nina, get a shower, Amber you set up the hair and make – up, Mara, Piper and Joy you guys sort out the dresses! And I will call the guys, their probably not even up!" I ordered. Wow! I didn't know I could be so forceful!

* * *

They all set to work, so I shut myself in my room and rang Fabian.

"Hello?" A weary voice said.

"Who is it? This is Patricia" I said.

"Eddie. Why are you calling so early?"

"Because, Amber just woke us all up with a glass of freezing water! Get the guys outta bed; you have a wedding to attend!" I shouted through the phone.

"Oh! Wedding, yes right!" he stuttered.

"Now Slime ball!" I said, and then cut him off. He sounded pretty wasted.

* * *

I walked out of my room and checked on the girls. Nina was getting her hair done, Mara was busy putting her dress on, Joy was brushing her teeth in the Bathroom and Piper was looking for something.

"Piper!" I shouted. She stood up in shock and hit her head on the shelf above.

"Ow! Trixie, what do you want?" she asked.

"What are you looking for?"

"My bracelet, I want to wear it for the wedding!" she said frantically.

"Not important! Come on, we can help each other get dressed!" I took her hand, and pulled her in the bathroom, picking up our dresses along the way.

"What is with you today? You're so pushy!" She said, whilst plucking her eyebrows.

"It's...well, ever since...I've been kind of sensible and quite. So, the old Patricia's back" I said, brushing my hair.

"But, we like you for you!"

"That's the whole point! I wasn't me! I was _too_ scared to fight for Eddie,_ too_ scared...to break up with James!" I blurted it out before I had a chance to stop myself.

"You're breaking up with James?" She whispered.

"Yes...it's just not working out for me, I like Eddie. And I intend to do it tonight" I said, ignoring the shocked expression on my twins face.

"But... you'll ruin the wedding!"

"No I won't! I'll do it privately. I'm not going to give my best friend grief on her wedding day!"

* * *

**Eddie's P.O.V:**

Ah! At least the whole 'I do's' is over. No offence to Fabian, but I got kinda bored. I saw the girls walk in. Patricia's dress looks gorgeous on her.

We left the reception and went into the Party room. Stuff was going to go down. Like, Peddie stuff.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs. Rutter, I hope you guys have a wonderful honeymoon!

And I happy life together forever!" I said, making a toast. "To the Rutters!"

"To the Rutters!" Everyone shouted. They clapped and cheered, and in all of that chaos, Patricia and I made eye contact. I left to go to the bathroom five minutes later, and just as I went round the corner, someone grabbed my wrist.

"Hey!" Patricia said.

"Hey..." I said, a little uneasy. _It's alright Eddie, loosen up_, I thought.

"Look – we need to talk" she said, and pulled me outside.

"I know. Patricia, I wanna be with you" The words were out before I could stop them.

"Then I guess there's only one thing left to do..." she trailed off as we fell into a passionate kiss.

"I thought you came out here! We need to-" Patricia instantly pulled away.

"James! Wait! I'm so sorry Eddie, I have to go. I was meant to end it earlier..." she ran off. I had lost her again.

**Oh no! **

**Tragedy strikes! **

**Don't forget – **

**PM me or leave a description of Mable's – **

**Appearance, Personality and nature! **

**Review! **

**X LL.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! **

**How did you guys like that chapter?**

**Yep, a cliffy!**

**But I'm here to clean this mess up! **

**X LL.**

**Patricia's P.O.V:**

I ran barefoot after five minutes. It got a little hard to run after James with heels on. I was meant to break up with him first, but instead I went _too_ far ahead, letting myself get lost from the way I'd planned it.

"James, James please wait!" I called.

"Why should I?" He shouted.

"Because, I...I don't know! I just need explain" I said.

"Alright, explain then!" He yelled and then threw his hands in the air.

"I was meant to end it with you earlier. You see...we've been...I've been...planning this for a while. Eddie didn't want to come between us, and he also didn't want to get hurt, so we...didn't get back together. But, we are now, and...I want you to know that...we're over. But it doesn't mean we still can't be friends..." I said.

"I'm not mad. If you weren't into me at the start...why did you go out with me?"

"I don't know. I guess...you were something to lean on, till I was over Eddie. But then he came back...and...Well, we went out in high school. And, we...we're inseparable! The only reason we broke up was because of college, we tried long distance for a year, but it didn't work out, especially when college became too much"

"Well, he did say. I didn't find him as a threat, but then...that happened. I saw the spark, you looked really happy when you were with him. One day, I want to be in love like that"

"I'm glad you understand! So...we can still be friends, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess, I was never really in love either" He muttered. I walked back into the main reception area, to find Eddie gone. I started to panic. I mean, what if he thought I was going to go with James?

* * *

I found Nina.

"Nina, do you know where Eddie went?" I asked frantically.

"Yeah, he said he was taking the next flight back to London!" She said. "Patricia, what did you do?"

"I kissed him, and James saw it. I only left him to make sure James was ok and to tell him I was with Eddie! Why did he leave?" I asked, in tears.

"Hey, don't cry, it's my wedding day! He said something about relationships were a bad thing? I can't remember rightly, but it was something like that. You should go and find him, before it's too late"

"Yeah, but I can't go like this! I'll ruin it!" I screeched.

"Go back to the hotel, the airports two hours away from here"

* * *

**Eddie's P.O.V:**

I knew that was a bad idea. I should never have come. It's why I'm catching the three o'clock flight back to England. I love Patricia but...it's all a bit complicated.

I packed my bag and headed for the door. It took two hours to get there, so I was going to leave now. I'll be so long gone. I climbed into the taxi, and took one last look at the hotel. Goodbye Egypt.

* * *

**Patricia's P.O.V:**

I changed into shorts and a t – shirts then ran out of the apartment, and into the lift. It was as if I was on a mission, well, I sort of was. I had to takes the train actually, because if I hadn't, I probably would've missed him all together. I arrived in an hour, and boy was I relived to actually be off that thing. I took a cab for the last five minutes. I checked my watch. 2: 15, _good timing Patricia _I thought.

I waited, sitting on a bench next to Costa Coffee. I saw him walk in, but waited until he came over.

"Alright, what do you want Patricia?" He snarled.

"Why did you leave, I wasn't going to leave you!" I said.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes really! I love you; I don't want to be with anyone else!" I shouted.

"What do you want me to say? Do you know what it feels like loving someone who's always changing their mind? It's my last big breathe what do you want me to do? And it's a wicked game you making me play" He said.

"Eddie, I'm sorry"

"You'll be so long gone if I ask you to stay! Patricia, I love you...but you can't keep doing this!"

"What do you want me to do? You're the reason I'm here, because I love you!" I said. We stood in silence.

**Yep. **

**Another cliffy! **

**But don't worry! **

**Review for me! **

**X LL.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! **

**Here's the next chapter! **

**X LL.**

**Patricia's P.O.V:**

The next thing I did was kiss him. He didn't kiss back at first, but then dropped his bags and kissed back. His arms curved around my waist as I pulled back and said, "Let's get out of here". We walked hand in hand and paid for a cab to take us to Eddie's hotel. We had two whole hours in a cab together, apart from the fact that the driver had a sign that banned...how do you put it? It banned all signs of affection, unfortunately.

Once we arrived, Eddie paid to get a private room. It was a lot of money, but we didn't exactly care, we couldn't go back to the shared room, as all the boys (Except from Fabian), would be coming back, including James.

It was sort of like we were on a honey moon, instead of Fabina and Nina.

* * *

That night, I lay awake. I knew Eddie was still awake. I wondered why. I poked him a little to get noticed.

"Yes Yacker?" He yawned.

"Why aren't you asleep?" I asked.

"Because... I'm scared you'll leave" He murmured.

"You can close your eyes; I'll still be here in the morning" I said, snuggling into him.

"I know" He kissed my forehead. His arms went around my waist and I took his hands, and placed them on top of mine. We fell asleep like that.

* * *

When I woke in the morning, I wasn't in me in Eddie's arms. I got up and rubbed my head, it was sore from all the drama and drink of yesterday. I lay staring at the ceiling, thinking of last night. What happened? Because, my head hurts! I stayed like that for about fifteen minutes before I decided to get up. But when I did, I realized all I had on was my underwear! _I guess I did more than sleep last night... _I thought to myself. I shivered at the thoughts. Not that I didn't love Eddie, but, we'd only just got together after four years! I also shivered cause I was so cold. I found a shirt that was Eddie's, but anything was better than underwear. I pulled it over my head, and walked into the living area. The sun blinded me, as if I was a vampire. I lay on the sofa, and put a pillow to my head. Ahhh! My head huuuurrts!

I suddenly heard the door click and looked up. It was Eddie, with a suitcase.

"Hey, I thought you could use some clothes. But it looks like you found some anyway!" He laughed.

I groaned. "Please don't! I feel like something hit me in the face!"

"Oh Yacker, haven't you ever had a hangover?" He chuckled.

"Yes, but I didn't think I had that much yesterday...unless I had any here. Cause, I woke up with just my underwear on!"

He laughed again. "There's some aspirin in my bag, I'll go get it" He said, and disappeared into the bedroom. He came back in with it, and I gladly took it. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. He sat beside me, and rubbed my back, as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"It _still_ hurts!" I mumbled.

"It will do, you've only just taken it!"

"I know. Where's my mobile?" I said, and stood up, only to fall back down. I guess I was a little dizzy.

"Whoa! Yacker's defiantly not feeling well!" He said and sat me on his lap.

"You can say that again! Eddie, I need to tell Piper where I am. She's probably throwing a fit!" I said.

"Yeah, but you can speak to her in this state! You're wasted...well, you're in the 'Hangover' stage" He said, tucking a piece a hair behind my ear.

"And whose fault is that? How come _you_ don't feel like this?" I groaned.

"Because I'm a good boy, I didn't have anything to drink alcohol wise at the wedding! And, I only had one glass of whisky when we got back" He said.

"What exactly did we do?"

"That, I can't tell you. Now, go take a bath and brush your teeth. Like seriously brush your teeth, you smell of booze!" He said.

"Nice to know I can count on my boyfriend to make me feel better!" I said, walking towards the bathroom door.

"I'm touched!"

**So, what did you guys think? **

**I wasn't so keen on writing to much, but it sorta turned out that way! **

**Please review! **

**X LL.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! **

**I'm back!**

**Following on from what happened last time...**

**Patricia's P.O.V:**

I ran a bath and just as I was about to change, the phone rang. Damn!

"Hey Eddie! If it's Piper, tell her to call me back in an hour!" I called.

"An hour?" He sounded astonished.

"Yes! Now can please just tell her that!" I hollered, and sank into the bath. It felt so good, considering I had a hangover. I fell into a deep sleep and was awoken by a constant banging.

"Patricia! Come on! You've been in there for an hour! Not dead are you?"

"Oh god" I murmured. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just fell asleep" I said, as I pulled myself up and stepped out of the bath. I wrapped a towel around me and unlocked the door.

"You fell asleep? How did you manage that?" Eddie asked.

"Well, it's a little thing called a 'Hangover', Eddie! Have you ever had one?" I said, smirking.

* * *

"I'm fine Piper! I'm with Eddie!" I said.

"Alright! Guess what?" She squealed through the phone.

"What?"

"James asked me out! Turns out we have a lot in common!"

"Huh? Well, I'm not surprised! James was always talking about classical this and classical that, so I just nodded and _pretended_ to like it. Then when I met his parents, I was acting like a clone of you! I mean, I nearly died!" I giggled.

"Hey! And whats wrong with me?" She asked, horrified.

"Nothing, it's just...I'm not you. I don't like classical stuff, I like sick puppies! And I'm more rebellious and I don't play the piano! See?" I sighed.

"Trix? You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm not the same person I was Piper, and...I kinda feel lost" I said.

"Patricia, if there's one thing about you I love, it's your sense of humor and your sparky personality! Just be who you used to be, or be who you are!"

"But...I'm scared to be _that _Patricia. It used to mess everything up, especially my relationship with Eddie...I'll speak to you soon..." I said, and put the phone down. I leant against the wall. Suddenly, arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hey Yacker, I like you for you. Not because you used to tease me and make sarcastic jokes. Just you, and I don't care if we fight, because I know that's your way of showing how much your hurting" He whispered.

"I didn't think you'd understand, but it seems you do. Through wind and rain we got here, and I don't want to mess it up" I said.

"Well, who better than me? Patricia, you won't mess anything up and neither will I, after all, it takes two!"

I smiled. "I don't wanna lose you" I whispered. He picked me up bridle style.

"You'll never lose me"

* * *

We spent the afternoon lazing around watching movies. It was a good day, an amazing day. After feeling so weak, it was relief to have Eddie back.

**S****o, what did you think?**

**Aww! So good together!  
**

**It was kinda hard for me to write this chapter, so let me know wat you think!  
**

**x LL.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys!**

**So I know I haven't updated in a while...**

**It's because I've had no ideas...**

**But I'm back now! **

**So here's the next instalment of...**

**Back When! X LL. **

**P.S – I decided to put all of your Mable ideas together!**

**Patricia's P.O.V:**

"Hey Mable!" I said cheerfully, as I walked into the Café that afternoon.

"Well hello! Who are you? Just kidding! Hi Patricia! Why so happy?" She asked, her plump body moving around tables and her beefy arms cleaning them.

"Oh, no reason..." I said, my gaze falling up on the picture on the wall. It was unusual for to be smiling.

"It's a boy, isn't it? Did you have a fling when you went to Egypt? Did he call you?" She pressed.

"No! Well... the first bit was right. It's my teenage boyfriend! He came back to England and we're back together!" I squealed.

"Oh. Oh well. I always liked that James of yours, thought he was very sophisticated and would bring money in. Who's the lucky guy then honey?" She asked.

"His names Eddie, you remember him!"

"Oh yes, the one that broke your heart. I haven't always liked him Patricia, and you're like a daughter to me! I just don't want to see you get hurt" She said, putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Oh, you worry too much! We went out in high school; we already know each other pretty well. And besides, James is with Piper now! Desperate with a big fat yes, but I saw the way she looked at him, plus they have a lot in common" I said.

"As long as your happy, my little Punk Pumpkin! Now, let's get this cafe set up before it's too late"

Mable bounced happily into the kitchen as I tidied the tables from the morning guests. Her ginger hair was in a short bun that framed her face perfectly; she looked so young to be Forty – two. She's short and plump, with rosy red cheeks as big as mini apples. Mable is very sweet and gives good advice, but sometimes, she can be a little motherly. The way she calls me 'Punk Pumpkin' because I like punk music and dark colours and the way my hair is. But, my hair isn't orange, is it? And don't even get me started on the way she _feels _about icolours, seriously mad about it.

I got to work on an order for Miss. Kenbridge, one of our regulars who live's down the street. She always wants the same thing every time she comes, a tea cake and tea. How much tea can that lady take?

At four o'clock, I left my apron with Mable and she gave me a twenty pound note and extra tip.

"Thanks Mable, it's really kind of you! I'll see you on Wednesday!" I said then left the shop.

* * *

When I arrived home, Eddie was lounged out on the sofa watching an action movie called Sucker Punch.

"Hey!" I said. I got no reply so I walked over to find him asleep. I poked his chest and he instantly awoke.

"What time is it?" He yawned.

"Four, is this what you've been doing all day?" I asked.

"No, I made Pancakes...and then put the washing on the washing line..." He mumbled, half asleep.

"We don't _have _a washing line dufus, this is an apartment!" I laughed.

"Oh, right. Hey, give me a break, I just woke up Yacker! Or rather you woke me up" He said.

"I'm gonna go change" I said.

"Wait!" He said, sitting up. "I got a horror movie for us to watch tonight!"

"Um, Eddie, I'm pretty sure that's all you've been doing all day!" I said.

"Alright! So I did watch movies all day! But I was lonely... you went out with Mara and then came back and went straight to work!" He pouted.

"Aww! Is little Eddie feeling left out?" I sat beside him and he nodded. I kissed his cheek. "Bye!"

* * *

**Eddie's P.O.V:**

I called for a meatlovers pizza and waited for it to come. It was five thirty, before Patricia was ready. Her was newly waved and washed and it smelled like berries.

"Yacker what hair products do you use?"

"Jesus Eddie! I'm surprised you even knew the words hair products! Oh, it's just the berry smoothie. Why are you so interested?" She asked me.

"No reason. Let's get on with the movie! The pizzas getting cold!" I whined. I put the disk in.

I sat beside Patricia. I felt her tense when the movie title came on. It was nightmare on Elm Street.

"You're not scared are you Yacker?" I asked. She shot me a look that said 'Remember the last time you put something like this on!' "Aw! Don't worry, Eddie's here!" I said, and she gratefully wrapped her arms around me. I think we both fell asleep at one point, because when I woke up, Patricia was asleep on me and the movie was still going.

"Patricia..." I gently pushed her. "Baby wake up"

"What happened? Did I get drunk again?"

"No! We fell asleep watching the movie and-" I broke off when I realised she had fallen back into a deep sleep. "Night Yacker" I said and then kissed her forehead.

**So? What did you think?**

**Yes long. **

**Review for me! **

**X LL.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! **

**So this is the new instalment of Back When!**

**I also need you guys to decide whether I should write an Anubis horror story, **

**So please either PM me or give me your answer in the comment section below. **

**Thanks bye! X LL.**

**Eddie's P.O.V:**

I was catching up on some work, when my phone started to ring. It was Jerome.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" I asked.

"Hey Eddie! We're thinking of having a guy's night out tonight, since Alfie just moved back here. So, what do you say?"

I thought about it. I mean, I haven't exactly seen Jerome and the guys since the wedding, so...

"Earth to Eddie? If you need to ask Patricia, that's fine. I had to ask Mara, cause she was just like 'Jerome! I'm pregnant for god's sake!' so yeah, you can get back to me" He said.

"Yeah, I'll ask Trixie first, see ya Jerry!" I said and then put the phone down.

"Yacker, I need to ask you something!" I shouted.

"Uh huh" She mumbled from the bedroom.

"What are you even doing?" I asked, slightly opening the bedroom door.

"Nothing!" She mumbled.

"Well it doesn't _sound _like nothing Yacker! Come on, let me in!" I said. She shut the door and from what I could hear, it sounded like she barricaded herself.

"Now, what did you wanna ask me?"

"Ok. Can I go out with Jerome and Alfie tonight?" I asked.

"Yes! A definite yes! Why did you need to ask me?" She asked.

"Well, Jerome asked Mara and she went all crazy on him because she was Pregnant!" I said. I heard some sort of puking noise. "Yacker? Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine! Would you just go? Could you call Mara for me?"

"Geez! Someone's cranky today! Yes, I'll call Mara for you!" I said, walking towards the counter. I dialled Jerome's number.

"Hey! Yeah, I'm aloud to go. She's stuck in the bedroom doing something, puking I think. But she wants to speak to Mara, is she there?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll put her on. Mara, Patricia wants to talk to you!"

A second later Mara came on.

"Hey Eddie! Where's is she then?"

* * *

**Patricia's P.O.V:**

Eddie passed me the phone and I quickly shut the door, moving all the objects back.

"Hi Mara..." I groaned.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked me.

"I don't want Jerome to know because he'll tell Eddie, so lock yourself in the bathroom or something" I sniffed. A few minutes later she came back on.

"Alright, if you wanted me to do that, this must be serious, what is it Trixie?"

"Mara...I...I think I'm pregnant..." I started to cry.

"That's great news! Isn't it?"

"I don't know..." I whispered.

"Why? Come on, I won't tell" She said.

"It's bad news. Because...I think its James's baby! And I don't need a baby right now!"

"Well, have you taken a pregnancy test? A paternity test?" She asked.

"No! I'm too scared! I'm praying that it's the bad pizza I had the other day! Look, could you come over, when the boys go out?" I asked, wiping my eyes.

"Yeah, I'll bring you a test as well, I still have some of when a found out I was pregnant. How do you know James is the father?"

"Because...I don't know actually. It could've happened another way, right? Oh Mara!" I broke down and burst into floods of tears. "I don't need this right now!"

"I'll be over as soon as Jerome's left, I promise!"

"Ok, see you then" I put the phone down on the bathroom floor and walked back into the bedroom. What am I gonna do? I paced the floor and watched the room go blurry as the tears welled up in my eyes.

"Yacker?" Eddie's voice came from outside the door.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"I slipped on the bathroom floor and bashed my knee! There was some bandages in the cupboard though and I cleaned it up" I said. I had to make it believable. But I don't cry.

"Are you alright, come out let me take a look at it" He said. I saw the door knob turn and the door move a little.

"I'm fine, really! Do you want some clothes to change into for the guy's night? You only have an hour" I asked.

"Yeah sure, jeans and a hoodie please!" I got them out the wardrobe and chucked them out the door. Eddie was way too smart for me.

"Alright, what's going on? I heard you on the phone to Mara, you didn't sound right! Come on; tell me I'm not going to get mad!" He said.

"I'll tell you when I find out..." I said and kissed him. "Now go have fun!"

"Find out wha-" but he got cut off because I shut the door. I barricaded it and only came out when I heard the door close. Ten minutes later I heard the buzzer go and opened the apartment door. It was Mara.

* * *

"Mars! Get in here now!" I said and pushed her in then slammed the door.

"Alright, I've got one!" She said, shoving a pregnancy test in my hand. "Now go!"

So I did. I peed on the stick and then waited five minutes before coming out of the bathroom.

"So?" She asked.

"Mara...I'm pregnant" I said, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Oh Patricia, come here" She pulled me into a hug. "We don't know if it's Eddie's or James's yet, so don't give up hope!"

"I know James is the father, we did it. I haven't done it with Eddie yet. What am I supposed to do? He'll leave me Mara!"

"Let's just talk about it. We'll decide what you're going to do. It's your decision Patricia; you don't have to keep it if you don't want to. I'm sure Eddie won't mind, he's probably not ready yet either" Mara said.

"Not that I don't want it, it's just I want a baby with Eddie, he's the one I love. And I'm not ready; I'm twenty two for god's sake! Yes, I know you're the same age, but you're way more responsible than me! You have a proper job, so does Jerome! I can't do this..." I said.

"Honey, pressure only makes worry worse! Let's eat some ice-cream"

And that's what we did till one o'clock. Mara left after Eddie came back. And I had to tell him, but I just couldn't.

**Cliff hanger! **

**Yep, I'm evil! **

**The next chapter will be up today.**

**Probably...**

**Until next time!**

**X LL.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Yep, another chapter!**

**Here we go!**

**X LL.**

**Patricia's P.O.V:**

Sunlight peaked through the curtains. I turned over with a groan and checked the time. 7: 15am.

"Oh no..." I said, lying face first into the pillow.

"What's up Yacker?" Eddie said, poking my stomach.

"Please don't...Oh god" I said. I clutched my stomach and quickly got out of bed. I walked towards the bathroom door shut it, and locked it. Then I hurled up some fudge ice cream. Alright, that is it! I've had enough with all this stupid baby stuff! I'm just going to tell him! But when I got outside, Eddie was cooking breakfast.

"Pancakes?" I asked with a smirk. He came over and hugged me.

"What's up?" He whispered into my hair. I gulped. "Come on, you can tell me"

"I'm...I'm pregnant..." I started to cry.

"Ssh, I'm not mad" He said, rubbing my back. "I'm happy!"

"You don't understand Eddie...it's not yours!"

"What?" His expression changed. "You're cheating on me?!"

"No! It's James's, he's the only one I've done it with _without_ protection...it's why I wouldn't come out of the bedroom yesterday, and why Mara was here" I sighed. "I don't need a baby right now!" I murmured and stormed off into the bedroom.

"Yacker, I'm gonna burn our breakfast!"

"I don't want any breakfast I feel sick!" I hollered in his face. I collapsed on to the bed and began to cry. Eddie lay beside me and wrapped his arms around me.

"If you don't want to have the baby, I'm fine with it. I understand"

"Are you sure? I thought you'd leave me..." I whispered.

"I'd never leave you. Do you want to tell James and Piper?" He asked.

"I don't know...Piper will hate me...James will want me to keep the baby..." I sighed again.

"I think we should, they have a right to know. Piper may hate you, but she's soft, she'll get over things" Said Eddie.

"Ok, I'll phone them" I said, sitting up."Whoa! I do not feel good! The sooner I get an abortion, the sooner I can start feeling better"

"No kidding! I'll phone them"

* * *

**Eddie's P.O.V:**

"Hello? Hey it's Eddie, nice to hear from you Piper!" I said.

"Hi! I haven't spoken to you in a while, what's up?" She asked.

"We have a bit of a problem, Patricia's pregnant with your boyfriend's baby and she's not going to keep it" I said. The next thing I knew, I was being bombarded with abuse. "Where's James?"

"Alright, so this must have happened when they were together. Are you mad? Should I be mad? He's at work unfortunately...got a new job down the street"

"Well...only if you want to be. I didn't find out until this morning because Patricia only found out last night. I was mad when she said it wasn't mine, but then again, she hasn't taken a paternity test" I said. "I wish James knew, we could just sort the whole thing out"

"How does she know its James's baby?" She asked.

"Because he's the only one she's done it with _without _protection. Just tell James that she's getting an abortion, and it's her decision. I don't mind, I at least want it to be mine" I said.

"And why isn't Patricia telling me this?"

"Cause she's sick, like literally. I'll speak to you soon, bye" I said, and then put the phone down.

* * *

"Well, she's not mad" I began. I heard a sigh of relief. "But – James doesn't know yet" I said, and then heard a groan.

"Yep, this would only happen to us" She said, sitting up.

"Yep, are you sure you don't want any pancakes?" I asked, stroking her hair.

"Yes I'm sure. Sure as hell that if I eat one I'll puke! You need to get me some abortion pills dufus!" She said.

"I? I need to get them?"

"Yes _you _need to get them! I can't go anywhere without being sick! Do you want me to stay like this for nine months?" She questioned. She glared at me.

"Well then I better get them straight after breakfast!" I said happily.

"Aw! That's the Eddie I know and love!" She said, and kissed me.

**Yay! **

**All sorted!  
**

**The next chapter really sweet, so  
**

**it should be up soon!  
**

**X LL.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**So hey guys! **

**Yeah, I've been getting a lot of feedback saying that Abortion is bad and cruel. **

**Well, I did a lot of thinking and as much as I don't want her to have James's baby...**

**She is going to. **

**You fans changed my whole view on abortion, **

**So thank you! **

**It is cruel, and hurtful. So, I've changed it. **

**Btw, I'm sorry! **

**X LL.**

**Patricia's P.O.V:**

"Eddie... I can't do it" I said with a sigh. "I can't just...it's so cruel!"

"Yacker...would you make up your mind!"

"I'm going to keep it! Piper can just have it, we're both with different people now and she's way more organised!" I said.

"Alright, so does this mean...you're having the baby...but you're not keeping it? I'm confused!"

"Man up! After nine moths we'll just ask them to fly over to England, it's no big deal...is it?" I asked.

"I don't know! But this calls for another call!"

* * *

**Eddie's P.O.V:**

"Hey, Piper! So, Patricia is keeping the baby!" I said.

"Ok! That's great news!"

"But you're keeping it! I mean, you're twins, there won't be any difference! No – one will ever know! I'm phoning the doctors and we're going for an appointment! I'm so excited!" I squealed. Well, boys don't squeal. But I was excited.

"Ok! So...you'll phone me when nine months is up? And throughout the pregnancy?" She asked. "Do I get to name it?"

"Let me get back to you on that last one! Well, speak to you soon!" I said, and then hung up.

* * *

"She wants to know if she can name it" I said.

"No! It's my baby!" Patricia said, placing her hands firmly over her stomach.

"Well, she is the one who's going to be taking care of it Patricia. Maybe you should both agree on one name!" I said.

"Alright, but what about James?"

"Well... maybe he should name the next baby?" I asked hopefully.

"Not gonna happen sweet. What about Lauren?"

"It's a nice name, what about a boy's name? Can we call him Sweetie Junior? Like back in high school?" I said, putting on puppy eyes.

"Um, no Piper would never let me call the baby that! What about Matthew? I've always liked that name..." She mused.

"Peyton. Like Piper Peyton and Patricia! It's a boy's name too!" I said.

"Nice. Where did you learn all this stuff?" She asked. I tapped my nose. "Not fair!"

* * *

**Patricia's P.O.V:**

"Well this is cold!" I exclaimed as the jelly was pressed to my stomach.

"Your two months along, Miss Williamson! The baby very healthy, for only two months!" The doctor said.

"If you don't mind me asking, when will the sickness stop?"

"Month three I think. You can take theses" She said handing me a box of medication. "They help"

"Thanks, lately I've been too sick to do anything! Literally every time I moved I wanted to puke!" I laughed.

"It's just a phase!" She chuckled.

"Good, because Patricia being pregnant is not great! She's so snappy!" Eddie said.

"Hey!" I said, slapping his arm.

"What was that for? It's only the truth!"

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**Also, which names do you think they would agree on?**

**Review!**

**X LL.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi.**

**In this chapter it's kind of sad. **

**Btw, it was co – written by HouseOfAnubisGemGemX. **

**Didn't plan on it happening but, I like the idea. **

**So I'm going to stop talking now and let you read the chapter. **

**This story is always full of surprises.**

**X LL.**

**Patricia's P.O.V:**

"Seven months...wow, I didn't think I'd make it!" I said, happily as I crossed the first day in September off. It had been several months since I first discovered I was pregnant, and it wasn't time I'd had but it was ok. Watching your stomach grow bigger and bigger each day, just reminds me of the wonderful bundle of Joy that will soon be being brought into the world.

"Yep...and in two months you'll have a baby! You 'know, after all the bloody parts..." Eddie said. I hit him playfully. "Hey!"

"Yeah, Mara says it's not as bad as it seems. I'm great with Alexandra! Not sure about you though..." I said, smugly.

"Hey! Jerome says I would be a great dad!" He protested.

"I know!" I laughed.

Suddenly I tripped and fell flat faced onto the cold wooden floor. It all went black.

* * *

I awoke in the blinding light of surgeons and doctors.

"Yacker! You're awake!" I heard a voice coming from behind the clad of people. It was Eddie.

"Eddie!" I shouted, propping myself up on my elbows.

"Miss Williamson, please lie back down, you must rest to keep the blood stable!" Said a doctor. I did as I was told. What blood?

"What blood?" I asked confusingly. She sighed and waved the people away.

"Miss Williamson, during you're operation...you had a miscarriage, I'm very sorry. You split you're head open and during surgery, you began to bleed. We had no idea why, but one of the surgeons noticed blood spilling and then it was confirmed that the baby had died..." She explained. I started at her in shock.

"Died...?" I choked.

"Yes, I'm very sorry for your lose. Is there anyone I can call?" She asked.

"Um, yeah, my sister" I sobbed. "Her names Piper..."

She headed off in one direction. I just lay there in shock. I didn't know what to say, what to do. I was just so scared. So depressed. So shocked. Someone took my hand, and then began stroked my hair. It was Eddie.

"Eddie!" I cried, leaning on him. I was particularly upset for Piper, but what I was feeling inside could not describe what was going on in my head.

* * *

"Miss Williamson?"

"Here..." I croaked. I took the phone and began to sob.

"Piper...Piper, the baby died! I had a miscarriage!"

"Oh my god! Are you ok?" She asked.

"What does it sound like!?"

"Right, right! How did it happen?" She asked frantically.

"I tripped and fell! Apparently I bled loads and she died!"

"Oh Trixie! It'll be ok, you'll be ok, and we'll be ok! I'll get plane tickets as soon as I can!" She said. "I'll speak to you soon! Take care!"

"Alright, I'll speak to you later! I miss you!" I said. The line went dead. I fell back into Eddie's arms and cried.

**So sad and tragic! **

**She will get better! **

**And something else pops up, **

**But that's a nice surprise!**

**X LL.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi. This is the next chapter of Back When. I know I haven't updated in ages, I've had a lot going on.**

**My poll results came back as 'Back when' and 'All alone when she visits', which mean's I am dropping Missing you. But all you Peddie fans can continue it, as I'm giving it up for adoption! **

**X LL.**

**Patricia P.O.V:**

It's been two months since I had the miscarriage. It was depressing at first, but you learn to deal with the situation after a while. Piper took it better than I thought, after the crying...and the screaming and the long silences. She left England teary eyed last month; I secretly think she's acting tough to show off to me.

"Hey Patricia, I'm back!" Eddie called from the hallway. He'd had been so comforting of the past two months and understood me perfectly. I keep wondering how I managed to survive without him.

"Hey! How was it?" I asked.

"It was fine, great, ok, amazing! Whatever you want to call it!" He said.

"Ok slime ball, what happened with Sweetie?" I asked hand on hip.

"He was talking about...when he left my mom...and me – I started to say how upset I was, and then over the years, I became less sad and more angrier about it...then..." He trailed off. The look in his eyes told me everything.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I whispered in his ear. He shook his head. "I didn't think so..." I said. I lay my head on his shoulder. He played with my fingers, but then I heard him gasp.

"Eddie? What is it? Are you ok?" I asked, lifting my head up.

"I'm fine it's just..." He pointed to my ring. It was the promise ring he'd given me a few years back. "You kept it all this time?"

"Yeah...it helped me remember you after we broke up..." I said, swallowing the lump in my throat. He smiled. "What?"

"I just can't believe you kept it! I thought you'd forget it as soon as we broke up..."

"Well, believe it cause it's a real as it gets" I said, and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Wow! Yacker's got some fire!" He breathed, after several minutes of snogging.

"Eddie...I still loved you after we broke up, even though I tried to convince myself that it wasn't worth crying over... and I still love you. Right now, right here"

"I know that Yacker! You talk too much!" He said, pressing are lips together once more.

**So...review maybe? **

**It wasn't my best work, but I hoped you liked it! I need more ideas, so feel free to help me write it!  
**

**x LL.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

Patricia's P.O.V:

It was sunny for the first time that week in February, and Eddie and I were walking through central park. It was a beautiful day, a gentle breeze blowing, sun shining and everyone smiling.

Kids playing with kites, babies in prams and pushchairs, mothers chatting and couples walking just like us.

It was like a scene from a movie, or fairytale.

"It's really nice out, for February. I kind of excepted that England had rubbish weather, cause normally the rain would be pouring." Eddie mused, looking around.

"Don't judge England, you've only been here for a year...I think?" I asked a confused expression on my face.

"Well however long I've been here, I know _not_ to judge England because of the way it's been in the past...like monsoon season!" He laughed.

"Say what you want, but I know that we _do_ sometimes have hot summers and we probably get _way_ more snow than America does!" I debated.

"Yeah, well Canada has lots of snow! I went to Vancouver one winter when I was a kid and the snow there was awesome!"

"Speaking of cold, do you wanna get an ice cream? I know its February, but it's really hot out here! The ice cream vans bound to be around here somewhere!" I said, swivelling my head from left to right.

"Look! It's Mr. Candy!" A little kid hollered to one of his friends. I recognised the little boys; it was Elliot and Mathew who lived down the street. They came sometimes to Mable's Cafe with their mums, and either bought rocky road or a Double Decker bar, with a can of coke each.

Mr. Candy was Elliot's name for the ice cream man, Joe Parker. He was only five though, and didn't know the man's name very well, and so every time I would hear him say –

"Hey Mr. Candy, could I have some Haribos and an ice cream?"

To which he would reply –

"Do you have any money?"

And Elliot shook his head.

"Come on, I want to see this re run again!" I said, dragging Eddie over to the Van.

"But Patricia, the queue is massive! I can't wait that long!" He moaned, planting his feet firmly on the ground.

"Don't be such a spoilsport! I'm sure the line will go down quickly!" I said, as he reluctantly followed me over to the long line of people waiting for ice cream.

* * *

I was very wrong. Some boys had an argument over some flavors of ice cream. Then Elliot and Mathew took forever to order, changing their minds all the time.

About ten minutes later, Eddie piped up.

"You were saying Patricia?"

"I didn't know this was going to happen!" I protested.

"Let's just go, we have ice cream in the fridge!" He said, taking my hand and pulling me onto the grass.

"Ok, ok! Home ice cream it is!"

* * *

"Eddie, I think that was the best home ice cream I'd ever tasted!" I beamed.

"Why?"

"Because I was with you!" I mumbled. "Everything's better when I'm with you..."

Eddie pulled me into a hug.

"Same here Yacker..." He whispered. I felt something slip onto my finger.

"Eddie what's?" And then I stopped in my tracks. An engagement ring!

"So, will-"

"Yes!"

I threw my arms around him.

The truth was, everything was better when he was around, and I couldn't live without that.

* * *

**I hope you liked the ending! x LL.**


End file.
